


Good Girls

by dirtyblonde



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Lingerie, Lust, Teasing, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyblonde/pseuds/dirtyblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam comes home to Harley after a glitzy Gotham gala and a brush with Bruce Wayne. Very much straight up porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls

"Dr. Isley."

His rich voice twisted my insides and I looked up from the polished bar until I found him reflected in the honey tinted mirror before me. With a smirk I swiveled 180 degrees.

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous Mr. Wayne," I drawled, raising my downcast eyes to his steel-cut gaze. My smirk was creeping and ruthless as I watched him take me in, devouring my figure with his eyes. The fitted emerald bodice and sweeping skirt eventually leading him back up to the Grasshopper I'd been nursing for a half hour, still lazily clutched in one hand. "It's been a long time."

His jaw clenched. "It certainly has. I heard you were back in Gotham. I’m surprised it’s taken this long for us to run into one another. I’ve been hearing a lot about your most recent research proposals."

"Keeping tabs on me Bruce? Gosh I'm flattered," I replied coyly. "But I've been back for a while now, enough time to know you haven't _really_ been missing me."

Now it was my jaw that clenched as the billion dollar man faltered in the growing silence.

"Things have been... complicated," he responded dryly. "You look stunning by the way."

I tipped my head appreciatively. "And yourself. One must pull out all the stops for the Gotham City General Fundraising Gala. I am the face of our toxicology department after all."

"Best lab of its kind in the country."

"So I'm told."

Bruce looked like he had a lot that he wanted to get off his chest, but I was in no mood. The night had been long, full of handshaking and the wandering eyes of the filthy old plutocrats who owned this city. A shower and some hemlock tea were in short order.

"Pamela, I-"

"Not that this hasn’t been stimulating, but I've actually got to be going Mr. Wayne," I interrupted smoothly, sliding off my perch and swallowing the few ounces I had remaining at the bottom of my glass.

Eyes shining bright with drink, I swayed lightly laying one hand across the breast of his crisp tux to steady myself. My breath hitched as he caught my slim fingers in his massive paw, gently stabilizing the faltering movement. Desire coursed through me. Pure heat. He looked like he would speak again and I turned away, extricating myself from his grasp and retrieving my clutch from the bar.

My voice stuck thick at the lump in my throat. "Best be getting back to your adoring fans Bruce," my tone sultry when I finally managed to get the words out. Somehow his hand had fallen to my hip, pulling me flush against him even as I motioned lightly to the half dozen girls who had arrived in his entourage.

Chests heaving, our eyes were locked, his lips moving to mine until they were a hairsbreadth away. My fingers steadied him, firmly pressed at the hint of stubble already threatening to pepper his taut throat. His breath fell humidly upon my parted lips, grip vice-like, tightening until I gasped lightly in pain.

I felt him smirk, waiting until I yielded. "Eat your heart out playboy," I whispered, planting a hot kiss against his eager lower lip. Then I was gone, Cinderella fleeing the ball before I progressed further into the dangerous territory of my obsession.

Bruce Wayne.

His time would come.

*****

The sleek black towncar deposited me on the curb outside my building. Still flush from the evening's activities I made quick work of the four flights leading up to my flat.

I was short of breath and glistening with a light sweat as I unlocked the door. The heavy metal swung inward to reveal blackness, but when I closed it a lamp flickered on beside the couch.

"What took you so long baby? I've been missing you," came the trill of a high, girlish voice.

Adjusting to the semi-darkness my eyes discerned Harley's figure spread-eagle on the couch, a present just waiting to be unwrapped. Lust from my brush with Bruce came rushing back, thick and heady like a drug. But I was patient. Methodical. I sat down in the armchair near the door. Cloaked in shadow I watched her from a distance.

Harley was wearing a black corset accented with red bows. Garters stretched taut across her toned thighs as she arched off the couch, her hand buried beneath the red cotton of her panties. Her blonde pigtails encircled her head, lips a perfect red 'O' as she roiled.

She looked at me sideways across the room. "Baby," she moaned. "Don’t you wanna play with me?" Harley pulled her hand up from between her legs, slipping two wet digits into her mouth and licking them clean with a pitiful whimper. "I taste good," she taunted, bearing her pelvis down into the couch and smiling mischievously.

"Come here," I commanded.

Harley immediately got up and skipped across the room to sit in my lap. She was obedient as a dog, and this dog belonged to me.

"Relax." She let herself grow limp, shoulder blades falling heavily against my chest, the swell of her ass cradled in my hips. I bit her shoulder playfully, one hand at her ivory throat, the other sliding slowly down to part her thighs. They fell open with ease and I teased my fingertips over the wet fabric of her panties, tracing the soaking outline of her lips and rubbing her clit. She keened loudly, rocking back against me.

"Yes baby, yes," she gasped.

"You're just a bad, wet girl, aren’t you?" I taunted, deftly sliding my hand beneath the waistband and plunging two fingers inside her hot cunt. She moaned, desperate, whispering yes, yes, yes over and over as I began to finger her steadily, occasionally grazing the nub of her clit with my thumb.

Now I snaked my hand back up to my mouth to suck her dripping juices from my fingers.

"You do taste good baby," I whispered, still sucking as she repositioned herself in my lap, now straddling me in order to press her lips to mine. Fast and desperate at first, then deep and hot, fingers nimbly unpinning my hair and then knotting the locks in her fists as they cascaded free.

Harley moaned against my mouth, lips now kiss swollen and reddened with a mixture of our combined lipstick. “Take your dress off Pammie,” she begged, trying to massage my breasts through the jeweled fabric. Shifting out of the armchair I stood silhouetted by the lamplight as I unzipped my dress and let it slide to the floor. Harley watched me with ill-concealed restraint, sitting on her hands where I had left her as she took in the emerald green bra, thong, and garter belt. Sheer thigh highs. White pumps.

Extending a hand I led her back over to the couch, pressing her onto her back while I slotted my thigh between hers. She gasped, arching up and into me. In a moment she had us flipped, me on my back as she ground her soaking panties into my pelvis, the friction bringing her ever closer to orgasm. With a shriek she came, rhythm stuttering as she attempted to prolong her release, both arms wrapped tightly around my thigh.

I didn’t provide her with a single moment’s respite. Shifting her bodily I pressed her onto all fours and muffled her moans in the rough fabric of the sofa as I aligned us from behind. Dispensing with her ruined panties I exposed her slick cunt, displaying her pussy and asshole for my pleasure. When I pressed against her my front came away sticky with her cum. I dragged my hips along her ass, holding her down with my weight and groaning in satisfaction.

Harley came back to life in an instant, egging me on as I started to pound her, crying out in pleasure as I forced her back to arch painfully. Then it was me reaching my peak, slowly grinding to a halt and doubling up to slump over Harley even as she continued her efforts to writhe backwards into me.

Then we were kissing heavily, hands making easy work of the remaining underclothes we both still wore. Finally exposed, I felt the lithe length of her body pressed fully against mine, teeth grazing the stiff tips of my nipples. She rose up on both knees, and my eyes raked over her porcelain skin, dancing over the strategic piercings, the heart shaved in the thatch between her legs.

Reaching up I drew her down to me with a hand curled around her neck, adjusting to drag her by the pigtails when they bobbed within range, bunched tightly in one hand. With the other I smacked her ass, digging my nails into the tender flesh and forcing her cunt against mine, the wet flesh gliding easily between us as we began to rut.

“Yes,” I gasped as Harley snapped her hips in time with mine, our bodies rolling against one another with ever increasing urgency.

“I’m gonna come again Pammie,” Harley moaned, a sheen of sweat upon her brow as she struggled. I tweaked one of her nipples, wrenching the bar through it and eliciting a sharp gasp. “Yes, yes, yes,” she trilled. I grabbed her ass with both hands now, chasing my own climax as Harley began to crest hers for the second time tonight. A few more desperate ministrations had my pressure building and exploding right after.

Heaving with exertion we remained entangled, the mixture of our combined fluids already beginning to dry upon our skin. After a few moments of silence, Harley tilted her head to look up at me.

“Baby?” She asked.

“Mhmm,” I responded as my eyes drifted sleepily closed.

“Next time we play could you truss me up in vines?” Her tone was innocent even as I felt her lightly swirling the tip of one finger around my areola.

When I opened my eyes she was regarding me plaintively, head pillowed beneath one breast, batting her eyelashes as her lips assumed a convincing pout. A smirk curled my lips as I closed my eyes again. “Whatever you want you sick clown.”


End file.
